


你是不是迷路了？

by Creme_brulee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_brulee/pseuds/Creme_brulee
Summary: 露中迷路的男孩在一个雨夜找到了他灵魂的故乡，并成功与其谈了恋爱。至于这篇写的是啥，那、那当然是车啊（震声
Relationships: China/Russia (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 7





	你是不是迷路了？

**Author's Note:**

> CP露中，非国设，纯车  
> 纯——车——  
> 涉及口交/脐橙/内射，但并没有什么神奇play，连道具的影子都没有  
> 不过还是，雷者慎入

他朝半空伸出了手，手指向回勾，指甲陷进掌心的肉里。  
“布、布拉金斯基……”  
王耀一边喘息一边念着，好像要把全身的力量用尽。伊万·布拉金斯基不理会他的挣扎，依旧执着于用手从王耀的前端套弄出什么来。  
王耀躺在湿漉漉的床单上，他感到后端的不适感。刚刚——几分钟之前——那里还被塞了个满当。布拉金斯基的技术太符合王耀的口味，斯拉夫人与生俱来的大小另王耀心动不已。在他们交往的第一个晚上王耀便开始称赞布拉金斯基的性器官：它具有做爱所需的各种优势条件，够大够粗够长，哪怕对方毫无技巧，胡乱捅上三两下也能让王耀爽出满脸的泪花。  
泪花。  
王耀抬着手臂，把头高高仰着，好让自己保持清醒。他把大腿合上，可布拉金斯基却在他夹紧腿的一瞬间拿开了手——不、不！我不要！——于是他又把腿张开，好让恶趣味的伊万·布拉金斯基全面欣赏他的景色。  
布拉金斯基也的确在看。他紫色的视线凝固在王耀的胸膛，那里有粉红的珍珠和白玉盘。他开始感到无趣，他想把一切进行得快一点，快一点，而不是白白浪费这个美妙的夜晚。  
他毫不犹豫地含住王耀的下体，那里刚释放过一次，可布拉金斯基根本等不及，他想让它立刻硬起。快啊，快啊！他想看到王耀颤颤巍巍射精的模样，他想看到王耀一边哭着用手抚慰一边尖叫他的名字的模样……快啊，快啊！伊万用牙齿轻轻摩擦着每一寸肌肤，用舌苔触碰柔软的前端，甚至主动把那东西往他的喉去按。快啊快啊快啊！他猛地抬手，捏住了王耀的乳尖。王耀突然想要尖叫，他剧烈地喘息，手指掐着掌心，头部高高仰起，发丝浸满液体。  
他放弃思考现下的状况，突如其来的快感令王耀晕头转向。他忽然想起自己遇见伊万·布拉金斯基的第一天，他想起这个男孩是如何倒在了夜晚的柏油马路旁，脖颈处翻开的血肉和男孩手中的小刀无一不在诉说着男孩的目的。  
他要奔向死亡。  
伊万放弃了口交，他拍了拍王耀的大腿。他要干什么，王耀想，他又要肏我了吗？  
他拥抱住伊万，他用右手食指的指腹轻轻碰触伊万的伤疤。他问伊万你还疼吗，伊万笑着说早不疼了。  
那这里呢？他按了按伊万的右胸。这里还孤独吗，这里还……疼吗？  
王耀低下头，轻轻吻了伊万的胸口。“你别怕，”王耀说，“你不要怕孤独你不要怕悲伤，我是你的爱人，我会在你身旁。”  
他们紧密相拥。  
“有了你，我就不再痛苦。和你在一起，我也不再孤独。”  
王耀似乎是下定了什么决心，他一把把伊万下体上套着的安全套扯了下来。他用自己的手掌包住火热的柱状物，就像是他们交往的第一个晚上那样。他低下头，亲吻两颗毛茸茸的蛋。然后他调整了一下位置，把枪口对准了自己的身体。  
“你不要勉强……”  
伊万一下子就清醒了，他想制止王耀的动作，却被王耀拒绝了。王耀分了两三次，才让它完全进入了自己的身子。还没来得及动两下，伊万便一把抓住了王耀。  
他的力气太大，王耀的身上一下子就留了两三道红印子。  
“我不能，我不能……”  
我不能射在里面，伊万对自己说。他不想让王耀感到任何的难堪，他不想。可他的爱人已然下定了决心，王耀安慰性地拍了拍伊万扣在他肩头的手，又开始动作起来。伊万不再顾忌，毕竟那甬道又软又紧。他没经住王耀的诱惑，不一会儿就让白色的液体填满了小小的空间。  
王耀在笑。伊万回过神来时，发现王耀在冲着他笑。王耀跪在床上，液体滴滴答答流到床单上。王耀抬着手臂仰着头，他用余光看着伊万，他在笑。  
“在那个夜晚，”王耀说，“你就像个傻子一样，我举着伞说下雨了，你躺在地上不说话。明明只是皮外伤，你却假装自己割破了动脉。”  
“然后我问你是不是迷路了，你说你知道家的方向。不，不是家，不是任何目的地……”  
王耀把手指搭在伊万的脖子上，用指腹轻轻摩挲伊万的伤疤。  
“万尼亚的灵魂，现在找到路了吗？”  
王耀听到了伊万粗重的呼吸声，然后他被伊万一把抱起，翻过身丢进了床单的海洋里。  
“我当然找到路了。”  
王耀的眼睛被埋在了枕头里，他什么也看不见，全身也累得不行，只能任由伊万动手动脚。伊万踩着地板，然后他跪下来，舔了一下王耀的臀瓣。  
“在这里。”  
噗。  
伊万确定他听到王耀笑了。  
“你满脑子都是些什么黄色废料啊！”王耀把声音闷在枕头里，“还真是个性欲旺盛的孩子。”  
“你只比我大一岁而已……”  
“那可不一样！”王耀努力把床外的腿蜷回床垫上，“至少在第一次时，你只想着要畅快淋漓地做，而我却想着第二天的presentation。”  
“你赢了。”伊万没走两步，差点被地上湿乎乎的床单滑倒。他稳住身形倒在床上，然后戳了戳王耀的小腹。王耀咯咯直笑，他说伊万你怎么可以故意戳他的痒痒肉。伊万一本正经地指了指王耀的下面——噢，正经的性欲不那么旺盛的王耀先生，你怎么能又硬了呢？真是糟糕，我们该怎么解决呢？  
王耀把脸埋在枕头里，哼了一声，假装自己是鸵鸟。  
“算了算了，”好半天王耀才说，“你快换个床单睡觉，我去洗个澡，自己解决。”  
又过了好半天，等到浴室里的水哗哗作响时，伊万开始喃喃自语。  
“我第一次想死是在十岁，”他轻轻说，“因为没写完作业，被老师批评了。回了家之后被父亲打了一顿，他的手好大，他用一只手就能握住两把口琴。”  
所有人都说这样是错的，可从没有人告诉我这样为什么这样说错的。我不能做得不够好，什么都是我的错……这样想会很安心，很让人舒服。明明所有人都没有怪我，所有人都没有说我不好，可我还是想死。”  
他听到水声背后的喘息，他听到王耀的尖叫。王耀的声音是那么好听，伊万一下子就能听到。  
“遇见你是在高中，我再也忍不住了。在那之前我没有尝试过在这种明显的地方割出些什么……耀，耀，我想和你说，那天我回家之后，我又被骂了一顿。”  
耀，耀，天知道我交了什么好运，才能在这鬼地方又看见你，才能和你成为朋友甚至恋人……耀，耀，在你把伞递给我时我就不再迷路了，我的灵魂有了故乡，我的生命有了寄托，我的存在有了依靠。”  
他听到王耀在尖叫他的名字了——“万尼亚，万尼亚！”然后热水又把这样的声响都冲走，和泡沫和精液一起冲入下水道。  
伊万呜咽着，让泪水都丢进床单和枕头里。后来他开始大哭，哭得王耀心慌，匆匆忙忙擦了擦身子就去安慰伊万。他抱住伊万，他说伊万你别怕，他说死亡是美丽的但这个世界上还有比死亡更美丽的事物。王耀胡乱说着，他觉得他该举个例子——性！性比死亡来得更美丽一些！  
伊万破涕为笑。他转头，用沾满盐水的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰王耀的面颊。  
“真不好意思，”他说，“你身上又脏了。”  
“那就再洗个澡嘛，”王耀把手伸向了伊万·布拉金斯基，“一起吗？”

Fin.


End file.
